wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 13
Issue 13 is the thirteenth issue of The Wicked + The Divine, and the second issue in Commercial Suicide. This issue is drawn by guest artist Tula Lotay, and features Tara on the cover. It was released on 5 August 2015. Solicitation There's one god missing in our story. It's time to finally meet Tara, Goddess of God-knows. Also, meet TULA LOTAY (SUPREME: BLUE ROSE) who joins Team WicDiv as the second guest artist in our Eisner Nominated Series. We had to mention the Eisner nom. We are shameless.Image Comics Solicitations for August 2015 Plot summary Tara is performing at The Roundhouse. She pauses the divine inspiration in order to sing a song she wrote herself, leading the audience to riot. Tara reflects that she has always been judged based on her attractiveness, which often leads to harassment. She began performing at university, wearing a mask to hide her appearance. However, at her first gig, Ananke appeared and her incarnation took place, leading to her further objectification by the public and her fans. She struggles to connect to the other gods, as she is the only one who dislikes the fame, choosing to adopt an attention-grabbing persona to hide her true self from the spotlight. Tara visits Valhalla, at which Baal, Ananke, Amaterasu, Sakhmet, Minerva and Woden are present. Dionysus has refused to attend as he is angry about The Morrigan, who is being held captive while she recovers from Baal's attack. The gods are aware of Beth's footage of the attack, but have not yet decided how to act. After dinner, Ananke returns with Tara to her apartment. Tara feels Ananke is the only one who cares for her and supports her art beyond her godhood. Tara expresses her confusion as she is uncertain which of the goddesses called Tara she really is, but Ananke refuses to repeat herself. Ananke tells her it is not too late to change her mind, and Tara consults her Twitter feed, which is full of harassment, threats, objectification and insults. She removes her mask to reveal that she is crying, and reaffirms that she is certain about her decision. Tara begins to sing, and Ananke kills her, using a miracle to explode her head. She leaves behind a suicide note explaining that she no longer wanted to be a goddess, but was not allowed to be anything else, and asking people to be kinder to their idols. As she dies, she drops her mask and it shatters. After Tara's death, Ananke burns the note and sets light to Tara's apartment, leading to speculation that she was killed by Baphomet. Twitter fills with messages on the topic, but even after her death many continue to objectify her. The issue ends with a title card reading "Commercial Suicide", 18 August 2014. Videogames #2 This issue also contains a one-page Videogames short. On 20 March 2014, Tara gives a red carpet interview at a premiere of a superhero film. When the interviewer asks if she has had plastic surgery, she turns and walks away, and he calls her "Fucking Tara". Gallery Covers Issue13cover Tara.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Tara issue 13.jpg|Cover by Tula Lotay Preview WicDiv13 Preview Page.jpg|Page 1 WicDiv13 Preview Page2.jpg|Page 2 WicDiv13 Preview Page3.jpg|Page 3 WicDiv13 Preview Page4.jpg|Page 4 References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine #13 Category:Commercial Suicide Category:Issues